Goblin Engineering
‹‹ Engineering Goblin Engineering is one of two disciplines engineers may specialize in upon attaining level 30 and 200 skill. Goblin Engineering innovation is diverse with items ranging from Goblin Rocket Helmet and Goblin Bomb Dispenser to The Big One. Available only to Goblin Engineers, the highly coveted Dimensional Ripper - Everlook grants access to the transporter in Everlook. This diversity can give Goblin Engineers the element of surprise and situational advantages when facing enemies. Some Goblin Engineering devices are trinkets, which no more than two may be equipped simultaneously. When a trinket with a use effect is equipped, a 30 second cooldown is triggered before it can be used. This prevents rapid switch and use of multiple trinkets. Plan wisely which trinket combo to take into battle and consider which to hold in reserve for the next death dealing feat. As with many Engineering devices, Goblin Engineering devices also have a chance to breakdown or malfunction on use (sometimes spectacularly). Life takes Goblin Jumper Cables XL. Death takes Goblin Sapper Charge. Life and death also take a little help, that's where the Goblins come in. So go on, live life, spread death and remember that no matter what it takes, daring takes GEEK membership card! =Goblin Engineering Items= Goblin Engineering items require Goblin Engineering proficiency to craft. Some Engineering items which have 'Goblin' in the title do not require Goblin Engineering proficiency to craft, e.g. Goblin Jumper Cables. Some Goblin Engineering items also require Goblin Engineering proficiency to acquire or use, however others can be traded. Armor Goblin Construction Helmet *Cloth Armor: Head *Cooldown: 1 hour *Tradeable: No *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 205 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Absorbs 300 to 500 Fire damage. Lasts 60 seconds. Malfunction Effects: none Notes: Goblin Construction Helmet provides 44 Armor and +15 Fire Resistance in addition to the Use effect. These have no level requirement and can be worn as early as level 20. Goblin Rocket Boots *Cloth Armor: Feet *Cooldown: 5 minutes *Tradeable: Yes *Engineering Skill Required to Use: No *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: These dangerous looking boots significantly increase your run speed for 20 seconds. They are prone to explode however, so use with caution. *Rocket Boots have a futuristic style and grant the user increased movement speed for 20 seconds. Approximately 170% that of normal running speed. The effect can be cancelled early and stacks with Rogues Sprint ability. Malfunction Effects: *Rocket Boots explode, knocking down the user and placing Scorched Rocket Boots in the user’s inventory, which can be looted for components. Contained inside will be: Black Mageweave Boots and Heavy Leather in addition to either Fused Wiring or Mithril Tube. Notes: Transforms Black Mageweave Boots (41 Armor, +7 Intellect and +11 Spirit) into Goblin Rocket Boots (41 Armor and Use effect) which function identically to Gnomish Rocket Boots. These have no Engineering skill or level requirement and can be worn by all classes as early as level 1. If other increased movement speed or invisibility items (Nifty Stopwatch and Gnomish Cloaking Device) are equipped when Rocket Boots are used, a 5 minute cooldown timer will trigger preventing consecutive use. However, potions and class abilities (Swiftness Potion and Rogue Sprint) do not share this timer and may be used consecutively. Goblin Rocket Helmet *Cloth Armor: Head *Cooldown: 20 minutes *Tradeable: Yes *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 235 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Charge an enemy, knocking it silly for 30 seconds. Also knocks you down, stunning you for a short period of time. Any damage caused will revive the target. *Rocket Helmet enables the user to charge an enemy (similar to the Warrior ability). However the target becomes incapacitated for 30 seconds, which does not put the user in combat. It is possible for the user to switch helms after the brief stun effect ends and before entering combat with the incapacitated target. Malfunction Effects: none Notes: Transforms Goblin Construction Helmet (44 Armor, +15 Fire Resistance and Use effect) into Goblin Rocket Helmet (50 Armor, +15 Stamina and Use effect). These have no level requirement and can be worn as early as level 35. Pets set to aggressive or defensive will attack the incapacitated target, breaking the effect. Goblin Mining Helmet *Mail Armor: Head *Cooldown: None *Tradeable: No *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 205 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Equip: Mining +5. Malfunction Effects: None Notes: Goblin Mining Helmet provides 190 Armor and +15 Stamina in addition to the Equip effect. These have no level requirement and can be worn as early as level 20. Devices Pet Bombling *Device: Small Pet *Cooldown: None *Tradeable: No *Engineering Skill Required to Use: No *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Right Click to summon and dismiss your bomb. Malfunction Effects: none Notes: Goblin Engineer's Renewal Gift is the only schematic source for Pet Bombling. Explosives The Big One *Explosive: 1 charge *Cooldown: 1 minute *Tradeable: Yes *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 225 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Inflicts 340 to 460 Fire damage and stuns targets for 5 seconds in a 10 yard radius. Any damage will break the effect. *Big one requires the user to channel for 3 seconds without being interrupted. Malfunction Effects: None Notes: The radius is very large! Goblin Sapper Charge *Explosive: 1 charge *Cooldown: 5 minutes *Tradeable: Yes *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 205 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Explodes when triggered dealing 450 to 750 Fire damage to all enemies nearby and 375 to 625 damage to you. *Sapper Charge Use time is instant and deals AoE fire damage at point blank. Malfunction Effects: None Notes: None Recipes Recipe: Goblin Rocket Fuel *Recipe: Alchemy *Cooldown: None *Tradeable: Yes *Alchemy Skill Required to Use: 210 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Teaches you how to make Goblin Rocket Fuel. Malfunction Effects: None Notes: Only Alchemists can learn to craft Goblin Rocket Fuel. Trinkets Dimensional Ripper - Everlook *Trinket: Transporter *Cooldown: 4 hours *Tradeable: Yes *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 260 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: Yes Use: Rips the dimensional walls asunder and transports you to Everlook in Winterspring. There are technical problems that sometimes occur, but that's what Goblin Engineering is all about! *Dimensional Ripper when channeled for 10 seconds, similar to Hearthstones, will transport the user to Everlook, Winterspring. Malfunction Effects: Low chance *User is replaced by an Evil Twin for 2 hours, during which time the user cannot be summoned by Warlocks. *User is transported outside of Everlook a few dozen yards above ground. Pack a Parachute Cloak prior to discombobulation and transmission. *User receives a DoT debuff that deals fire damage for 20 seconds. Notes: Does not share a cooldown with Hearthstones. Goblin Bomb Dispenser *Trinket: Guardian Pet *Cooldown: 30 minutes *Tradeable: No *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 230 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Creates a mobile bomb that charges the nearest enemy and explodes for 315 to 385 fire damage. *Bomb Dispenser summons a Guardian pet that will attack the nearest enemy it detects. If there are no enemies nearby, it will follow the user for approximately one minute before dying. Malfunction Effects: Low chance *User takes damage. Notes: As of Patch 1.4, mechanical guardian pets such as the Bomb Dispenser, base their effective level on the owner's current Engineering skill, using the formula: (Engineering skill level)/5 each time they are summoned. Damage remains the same regardless of level, however chance to hit is affected by level. Goblin Dragon Gun *Trinket: Device *Cooldown: 5 minutes *Tradeable: No *Engineering Skill Required to Use: No *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Deals 61 to 69 fire damage for 10 seconds to all targets in a cone in front of the engineer using the weapon. That is unless it explodes..... *Dragon Gun requires the user to channel for 10 seconds without being interrupted. Fire damage is 61 to 69 each second for 10 seconds and may crit hit on each tick. Malfunction Effects: Low chance *User receives a debuff that applies DoT fire damage and confuse effect. Notes: None Goblin Jumper Cables XL *Trinket: Device *Cooldown: 30 minutes *Tradeable: Yes *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 265 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Jumper Cables will sometimes be able to shock a dead player back to life. Cannot be used when in combat. Malfunction Effects: Moderate chance of success, but higher than Goblin Jumper Cables. *No effect, but cooldown is triggered. Notes: Excellent for classes who can't resurrect and can get out of combat, such as Rogues/Hunters. Goblin Mortar *Trinket: 6 charges *Cooldown: 10 minutes *Tradeable: Yes *Engineering Skill Required to Use: 205 *Goblin Engineering Required to Use: No Use: Inflicts 383 to 517 Fire damage and stuns the targets in a 5 yard radius for 3 seconds. *Mortar must be channeled for 1 second before being discharged. Malfunction Effects: Low chance *Drops at user's feet dealing damage. Notes: Only Goblin Engineers can recharge the Mortar with The Mortar: Reloaded. =Goblin Engineering Quests= * ** Category:Engineering Goblin Engineering Category:Goblins